Once a Family, Always a Family
by bel-chan
Summary: -Sequel to Fragments of Time- Shippou finally has hope. Kenai has been able to find a way to bring back Inuyasha and Kagome from the dead. But before the ceremony, a fire from his house! -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

~Once a Family, Always a Family~  
  
  
They died. That's what young Shippou had heard. Waking up to the news of his brother's death, never really a good wake up call. Shippou cried his green eyes out when he heard his brother, Inuyasha, had died, actually, murdered. The other day, Inuyasha had said that he was leaving on important business. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, but Shippou knew. Inuyasha confessed to Shippou about a week ago that he was going to bring home a bride, Kagome. Shippou was ecstatic. Shippou felt happy for his brother. All his life, Shippou worked to please his brother. Shippou loved Inuyasha very much, even if they weren't blood related.   
  
Shippou was an orphan. His parents abandoned him when he was about one and a half years old. A gang of robbers who killed their victims before they robbed was pursuing his parent. Shippou's parents had wrapped Shippou up in a blanket and placed him next to a tree outside a home. Shippou was asleep at the time and was having a nightmare. A young boy with dark hair and a red hakama (Japanese clothing for men) awakened him . He had been whimpering loud enough to attract Inuyasha, who was nearby. Inuyasha took care of Shippou that day and later brought Shippou home with him. His parents accepted Shippou as a child and treated him like they would with any other child of theirs. Shippou grew up with Inuyasha and they played together all the time.  
  
For many years, the whole family lived together in peace. About two years ago, Shippou met Kagome. Inuyasha said he was leaving the house go marketing, and Shippou wanted to come. Inuyasha allowed Shippou to go with him. They walked down the dusty road towards the market place. About after a half mile, Inuyasha stopped at a hut. Outside the hut was a girl, about Inuyasha's age, and a smaller boy, about a year older than Shippou, that were gardening. Inuyasha walked into the garden and greeted the two friendly. He introduced Shippou to the boy and girl. The girl was Kagome. She has her stark black hair tied back behind her white robe and red pants. The younger boy with messy dark black hair, was Souta, Kagome's brother. Inuyasha explained to Shippou that Kagome was Inuyasha's childhood friend. Shippou grew accustomed to Kagome and Souta, and went to their hut to play with them whenever Inuyasha was too busy to play. Kagome watched over the two younger boys.  
  
Shippou later met Kikyo, Kagome's half sister. Kagome had invited Kikyo to stay after Kikyo's twelve-year banishment. Kikyo was a lonesome figure who attended all the housework and was very pale. She looked almost like a copy of Kagome, except their personalities were completely opposite. Kagome was bright and cheerful while Kikyo was gloomy and expressionless. On the times when Shippou had met Kikyo, she was cold to him; in fact, she was rather cold to everyone. Shippou never did figure out why Kikyo was so cold. Shippou chose to ignore it and get back with playing.  
  
Then two days ago, when Inuyasha had left the house early in the morning, he didn't return. The family waited at least 3 hours after sunset and he still didn't return. Fearing for Inuyasha's safety, they all gathered lanterns and started to search for him. Alas, they could not find Inuyasha. Then Shippou remembered a place they didn't check Kagome's hut. Other members of the family didn't know why Inuyasha would be at any other place, but followed Shippou anyway towards Kagome's hut. The sight that met the eye was not something to behold. On the ground was Kagome with a sword stabbed through her and on top of her lay Inuyasha, with an eerie looking white skin. Both of their eyes were closed. Inuyasha's mother quickly covered up Shippou's eyes and led him away from the scene. But it was too late. Shippou had seen one of the many things a six-year-old child shouldn't be exposed to. While Shippou cried, Inuyasha's mother comforted Shippou and asked about how he knew where this place was why Inuyasha might have been there.   
  
Shippou spilled everything out as fast as he spilt tears. He spoke of how Inuyasha and he knew Kagome, when Inuyasha started to fall in love with Kagome, and then thought about proposing to her. Shippou figured today was the day that Inuyasha would ask Kagome to marry him. Shippou cried himself to sleep and was taken home by Inuyasha's mother.   
  
The next morning, Inuyasha's father reluctantly gave Shippou, upon request, a clearer report on what might have happened. They found Kagome and Inuyasha first. It was obvious that she had been stabbed and bled to death. Inuyasha had no physical injuries, but his skin had been a very shady pale white, so he concluded that he was poisoned. They found Kikyo just waking up, with a sake bottle at the table, trying to grab things to cover the bodies. Inuyasha's father caught the girl and tied her up. Then Kikyo had started to laugh. A high pitched laugh. She kept muttering, " Inuyasha mine.. not yours". Inuyasha's father concluded that Kikyo was the murderer and sent her to the overnight doshin (Japanese police type guards). She would be beheaded after three days torture for every person she murdered.  
  
Shippou was confused.   
"Three days? But didn't Kikyo only kill two people?" Shippou inquired.  
" We found a freshly dug grave in the back with the name 'Souta' engraved. ", Inuyasha's father replied.  
Shippou's eyes glistened with new tears.  
" Souta...too?"  
" Yes, your older brother and I think so."  
  
  
Shippou wandered aimlessly around the town remembering the conversation he had with his adopted father. No one stopped Shippou when he left. No one noticed. Half of the village went to stone Kikyo in the public square. Shippou didn't want to attend. Seeing Kikyo's face reminded him too much of Kagome. But part of him wanted to go take revenge on the woman who killed Inuyasha and Kagome. While in deep thought, Shippou didn't watch what was in front of him when he suddenly collided with another person.  
  
"Ow!" Shippou exclaimed. He rubbed his forehead, which had come in contact with the other being. He then looked across from him and saw a middle-aged woman, scrambling around to pick up all the herbs and bottles she dropped in the collision. Shippou hurriedly bounded up to help her. After the mess had been picked up, the woman thanked Shippou.  
  
"Ah, thank you child for helping me", the woman said with a smile showing wrinkles.  
" I'm sorry ma'am", Shippou replied with his head bent down. The woman paused and studied Shippou's childlike face, which looked very shameful at the moment.   
" You seem troubled dear," the woman finally answered, " What's the matter?"   
Shippou looked up. He saw the woman's calm and comforting face with mottled black hair and streaks of silvery shining in the sunlight. Shippou didn't say anything. The woman started to walk and Shippou followed her without knowing it. Finally, Shippou spoke up and started to confess.  
  
" My big brother was killed last night with his to be bride. I loved them both a lot. The person who killed them was the sister of Kagome, the bride to be."  
The woman seemed interested, she silently listened. Shippou continued, "My big brother's name was Inuyasha. He found me when I was abandoned and let me into his family. I am only alive because of him. But I couldn't help him." Shippou continued on until the woman stopped abruptly by a hut, which was next to a forest.   
  
" Where are we?", Shippou asked while looking around at his surroundings. He sighed with relief that the market place wasn't far from there, he would at least know how to get home.   
  
" We are at my home. Please. Come inside and I shall make tea for you and we can discuss things about your brother." The woman walked inside and Shippou followed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~ AN: Just wondering, anybody figure out who this woman is? Make a guess and type it on a review and see! Oh, Demon-Wolf, I have anwsered to your challenge! ( Or I atleast thought it was a challenge...) I have made a sequel! XP I'm so smart! Well, all I want you wonderful and thoughtful readers to do is REVIEW! ^_^ Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Didn't I say this before? This IS a seqeul, so you might want to read "Potion of Death" first. And NO good guess people, but it ISN'T Kaede! XP I said it was a sequel, didn't I? Read and find out what I meant! ^____^  
  
  
  
~*~  
" I was born with special powers. I have powers that can, kill, summon, control, and little bits of other things. People call me a witch, while others call me a magic worker. Whichever one you call me is true however. But I only use my special ability to help people. I would never use it for my own wants, unless I get something from a deal."  
  
Shippou listened intently. Kenai, the lady, had explained that she could revive Inuyasha and Kagome from the dead. Shippou at first had been surprised, then thought Kenai was lying, but soon, after multiple examples of her powers, Shippou started to have hope on bringing back Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
" Now child, what is your name?"  
"Shippou"  
" Okay, Shippou. You have to understand that reviving the dead isn't easy. In order to revive a person, you must have a sample of the person."  
Shippou got a dazed expression with a question mark popping out of his head. He started imagining lumps of bloody flesh. Kenai quickly noticed Shippou's questioning gaze and answered, " By samples, I mean like, a piece of hair or something of that nature."   
  
Shippou came back to reality then and said, " How much do I have to get?"  
" Not very much, Shippou. I recommend you leave now before it gets dark," Kenai said, gesturing to the sun.  
"Alright Miss Kenai"  
"Oh, Shippou, don't call me 'miss' Kenai is just fine."  
" Yes ma'am," Shippou said before hopping away from the small hut.  
  
~_~  
Shippou dashed towards Kagome's uninhabited hut. He knew right away that this is where he could find most 'samples'. He headed for the garden, where Kagome and Inuyasha were last found. Luckily, he was able to find some still wet blood on the sword that had been stabbed through Kagome's chest. It lay harmlessly on the ground. Shippou took up the sword and placed it in a nearby blanket, which laid not too far from a tree. Carefully Shippou wrapped up the sword with the blanket. He then walked back towards his home. Then sun was about to set. ' Got to hurry!', Shippou thought and he sped up his pace.  
  
Shippou arrived at his hut. Shippou turned on the gas lamp by the doorway to light the hut. Then he dashed through the gate and ran directly to Inuyasha's room. Shippou carefully laid the sword in the blanket down on the wooden floor and started to shift through Inuyasha's bed and clothes. At last, Shippou was able to locate a long piece of black hair on the bed, Inuyasha's hair no doubt. Shippou clutched the strand of hair tightly in his fist and picked the sword up carefully. He then trotted out the door. Shippou set the sword down by the gate and tied the strand of hair on the handle. He made sure the strand wouldn't come loose and then shut the gate and ran excitedly back to Kenai's hut.  
  
While Shippou was gone, Kenai busied herself preparing for the ceremony. It had been a long time ago since she last resurrected the dead. First, Kenai brought out different powders from her storage area behind her hut and took different amounts of each powder and sprinkled it around in a circle about seven yards away from her house and into the clearing between the forest and market area. After placing the jars or powder away, she started to chant a spell and a blazing red and orange fire appeared at the very center of the circle. Satisfied with the results, she waited for Shippou. Kenai didn't have to wait long. Soon the young brown hair boy appeared down the bumpy road and was racing up to her.  
  
Panting, Shippou handed the items to Kenai. Before Shippou did, he pulled off the strand of Inuyasha's hair. Shippou sat down on the waiting mat outside the hut and watched Kenai prepare the ceremony. Kenai pulled off the blanket from the sword and inspected the sword carefully. Her eyebrows furrowed a little and then she placed the sword down and went inside her hut. A second later, she came back with a sheet of parchment and a small piece of wood. She began scraping the now dried blood on to the piece of parchment. After Kenai was done, she handed the sword back to Shippou.   
  
" I believe this was your brother's. I think you might want to hang on to it." Kenai smiled. She then turned back to the parchment with a small pile of dried blood. She set aside the dried blood and then inspected the strand of hair." This is definately male strand of hair...though its length is of that of a girl", Kenai said to no one in particular. She stood up and held the strand of hair in one hand and the powdered and dried blood in the other. She stood above the fire and started to chant incoherent phrases that must've been part of the summoning spell. Kenai then threw in both the blood and hair together and the flames erupted and started to grow slowly. Kenai then turned back towards Shippou, who was watching with an amazed expression.  
" It will take a while before the spell has enough power. You should come back when it's about the hour of the rat (about midnight)." Kenai said.  
" I shall return then Kenai". Shippou said before leaving back towards his home.  
" You should have enough time to prepare and explain things with your family. It is only the hour of the dog (about seven o'clock) you know." Kenai said while waving goodbye.  
  
~*~  
Shippou jogged merrily back towards home. He was anxious to see Inuyasha again. Shippou had a wide grin plastered to his face and started to hum a old melody people used to hum when working in the fields. Now Shippou reached the main market place. Most of the people were home and having dinner about that time. Shippou quickened his pace. 'Only another mile to go,' Shippou thought. Shippou walked further and started to smell fire. Shippou's happiness disappeared and was replaced by nervousness. He hurried to help whoever's hut was on fire. Fires spread easily and usually went from hut to hut and could destroy the whole village. Some of the neighbors were noticing the flames too and hurriedly went to the nearby river to grab buckets of water. According to the line of passing buckets, the flames were coming from down the street. Shippou ran quickly and felt his muscles tighten when he saw where the flames had started from. It was from his own home!  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okay! Now you SHOULD know, and don't worry! Inuyasha and Kagome COULD be coming back...unless I say not! XP R-E-V-I-E-W! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: *sniff*...only 2 reviews the whole time...*cries* T.T I guess I'll have to delete this fanfic afterwards...  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Shippou only saw Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, outside of the house. He seemed to be hunting for something.   
"Big Brother! Where's Mama and Papa?!" Shippou half screamed and cried out.  
Sesshomaru turned around with his long black hair pulled behind his head flying past him in a tangled array. Agitation and anxiousness replaced his usual handsome complexion.   
" Shippou! Mother and Father are inside the house! Help me take out the fire!" Sesshomaru yelled and then went back to work on stomping out the small flames around the hut. Shippou dashed around and grabbed an empty pail and went to the river for water.  
  
About three and a half hours later, the fire had fully diminished and the village people were exhausted. Most of them retired to their beds, but some that still had energy left stayed around to help Sesshomaru and Shippou search for the bodies of their parents and recover some salvageable items. Alas, they could only find some pottery and a single bag of rice. Their parents were near the back way exit and both of their corpses were on the floor. It seemed that they tried to escape but the smoke made them unconscious and they fell and was burned to death. Only their bones and some pieces of flesh were recognizable. Their father had obviously tried to protect their mother from the flames because his bones were on top or hers, and a blanket draped around them.   
  
Sesshomaru could not say anything. He just sat there on the slightly burned wooden floor silently. He stared at the corpses. People who helped them find their parents pitied Shippou and Sesshomaru and patted their backs to make them feel better. The pats on the back were making Shippou sadder. He didn't want to be pitied. Sesshomaru seemed unaffected by the murmurs of grief and apologizing. Sesshomaru finally got up and left through the door. No one stopped him. He just walked on and on. Little did the know that he was never to be seen again.   
  
Shippou was under distress. He lost his whole family, in which Sesshomaru didn't count because he was only a half brother and picked on Shippou all the time. Shippou wanted to cry. But all his tears were already gone long before the fire started. 'Besides, men don't cry', Shippou thought. The rest of the helpers disappeared and left Shippou alone. It was clear that he didn't want to talk. ' My family...Mama...Papa.... Inuyasha...', Shippou thought. Shippou started to lose face to the world and could focus on anything but being alone. ' It's just like before. No one to take care of me. No one to love me. No one to love...' A sudden owl hoot woke Shippou from his trance. He suddenly remembered that he could bring back at least Inuyasha and Kagome. Running with less spirit than before, he went back through the market place and headed towards Kenai's hut. The flame had grown huge by now, with Kenai's constant fuel and magic spells. The flame was taller than the woman now. She was still mumbling spells when she called to Shippou who started to back away from the fire. Kenai finished up with the last of the spells and beckoned Shippou closer.  
  
" Shippou, you have to complete the last part in order to retrieve your brother and friend. Only someone they care about is able to bring them back to the living. Now look closer into the fire." Kenai instructed.  
Shippou hesitantly looked inside the fire. Beads of sweat covered Shippou's forehead. Shippou's eyes widened when he saw a wispy illusion of Kagome and Inuyasha together with their eyes closed, holding each other within the fire. Shippou backed away.  
" Shippou, you have to go in the fire and retrieve their souls. Fire is the power of god. God won't hurt you. You are lucky that god has allowed you to have a second chance at a family...don't waste it." Kenai whispered and backed away.  
  
Shippou was frightened. Memories when he was a child and his experiences with fire flooded him. When he first sighted fire, he went up and touched it and burned his whole hand which didn't heal for a month, when he accidentally tipped over the gas burner and set fire to the garden, when he over cooked the fish for supper and the family went hungry for the night. Even when fire took his parents away. Shippou squeezed his eyes shut and started to back away. Then he heard a voice.  
" Shippou...Shippou... don't be afraid...be courageous.... like your father...."   
Shippou's eyes snapped wide open. The voice was...his mother. His real mother. Somehow, Shippou knew it was. Shippou pushed back his fears and placed his hand in the fire trying to figure out where and how to take Inuyasha's and Kagome's soul out. He then felt another hand touch his. Inside the fire was Inuyasha, smiling as he grasped Shippou's hand. Shippou started to pull back and Inuyasha's hand followed. First Inuyasha's hands were transparent, but as Shippou brought Inuyasha's soul out, it became physically contact. Inuyasha then stepped out of the fire in the same outfit he wore before his death, a red hakama and matching pants. Behind him was Kagome. She too was smiling, with her translucent black hair fluttering with the flames. She reached her hand out for Shippou. Shippou, now braver than every, grabbed Kagome's spiritual hand and pulled her out of the fire. Soon, Kagome's spirit body because physical and her peach skin shown brightly against her red and white priestess robes. The fire diminished immediately. Shippou didn't notice because he was jumping into Kagome's arms and hugging Inuyasha's neck.  
  
' I have a family again...I will always have a family...'  
  
  
AN: *still sobbing* ...Review? 


End file.
